Adventure in Wonderland
by wingyan1320
Summary: One day Alec walked into a sex toy shop and started his little adventure. Explicit content. Malec.
1. Chapter 1:Bane

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing.

**A/N:** I am about to finish this story and there are only in total two chapters. I will post ch2 as soon as possible.

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Bane"**

The box was gone.

Alexander Lightwood counted the boxes scattered around his new flat, 22 out of 23. A box labeled "1", stuffed with toys lost during the moving process. All he could do was prayed that whoever found the box didn't know the owner.

* * *

It was a rough night. Alec, lying on his bed, could not get his hard-on away. He had guilty pleasure which he dared sharing, that he was a bottom. When it came to his "appetite"… he was greedy and he knew it. He usually fucked himself with the dildo four times a week. He just could not stop it. He loved being filled and with the toys it was easier to touch his prostate, too. He never realized it was a gift that he could cum hand-free until his first real sex with a real dick attached to a real man.

It started five years ago, a week before his 18th birthday when Alec finally gathered his guts to say that he was gay during dinner without the presence of their parents. In response to his statement, Jace cheered and took $100 bills from Isabelle. She scowled at him:" Why can't you wait after your birthday?" Alec honestly did not expect that his siblings knew he liked men (and secretly betting on when he came out).

After his speech, they actively encouraged (dragged) him to clubs and parties to let him have a taste of "being gay". Apparently they thought being gay meant a lifestyle composed of sex, sex, and sex. However, Alec did not approve. He thought he should wait for the right one, no screwing around. Jace and Isabelle respected his choice and decided nonetheless their innocent brother needed a push.

The morning after his birthday (which that night only featured a peaceful reading section with himself, thanked God), he found a brown long rectangular box laying on his nightstand. A note with Jace's writing placed on top of it.

"Alec:

Here is our present. Please make the best use of it. It is very expensive and we're only doing this 'coz you are our beloved big brother.

Jace & Isabelle XX"

He started to wonder if it was a prank but still he opened it.

And he closed it within a second.

It was a **_dildo_**.

* * *

Alec discovered this shop when he was exploring the city. He had been moved to Brooklyn for a month, working in a small book store and everything went as smooth as he had planned (except the missing box of course). It was a late night and he just left his work. Rambling through the streets, he found himself in a red light district. Men and women winking at potential customers.

Seeing people posing sexily made Alec blushed. He could never be as confident as they showing off his body. His eyes wandering to avoid eye contacts, surely did not want to be mistaken as a man looking for love.

Stores lined up along the path were selling sex-related goods and all had their own themes. S&M, leather, role-play costumes, you named it they had it. A store caught his attention. Unlike others it was simply decorated with a neon sigh _"Bane"_ above the entrance in purple, shining as if glitters were sprayed on every inches of it. He thought, "I have come this far already. Today I'm buying a dildo, and everything in my life will be as _perfect_ as it was." He made up his mind and walked in the door.

* * *

Alec might misunderstand the business nature of the store.

In sight, a beige chesterfield was on the left with a round mahogany table at front, magazines piled up tidily. On his right artworks were hung on the baby blue vintage-style wallpaper, most of them were sceneries but nude portraits were in the mix. They were not sexual, more about showing the fine physique of models. A counter was located right at the corner, next to the golden frames holding the paintings in place. Below those frames woods were burning in the fireplace. Some of them must be sandalwoods; Alec could smell it when he entered. A man walked out from the curtained door behind the counter after the sound of doorbell.

He seemed a bit shocked once laid eyes on Alec, but recovered soon. "How may I help you?"

Alec was fidgeting. "Um... I just... I thought this is selling adult things…? I want to buy a – thing. You know… for own pleasure." Alec wanted to slap himself right across the face and he swore to god if his mouth didn't stop spilling out words he would jump out of the window right after he got home. He could have just said _I want to buy a dildo, thank you very much._

Alec felt a hand landed on his shoulder, petting softly as the man spoke. "Let me introduce myself. Magnus Bane, the owner of this magnificent shop. Are you invited by Aline? She said I shall be expecting a friend of her around 9." Alec looked him in the eyes, a pair of yellow-green pupils staring right back, as if they could reach into his soul. Out of habit Alec licked his lips. "No I don't know any Aline."

Magnus Bane narrowed his eyes and held Alec close. "Oh… It doesn't matter. Latecomer is not tolerated." He slowly led Alex towards the door and he just followed him like it was his nature to obey Magnus. "You are right; the goods I am selling are for sexual purposes. I know the decorations can be confusing but I prefer it this way. And may I ask what your name is?" They were so close that Alec could feel the vibration of Magnus' chest when he purring out those words.

"Alexander Light – Alec. What's behind the door?" His voice was coated with uncertainty; Magnus noticed right away and assured him that he was doing legal business, not cutting people to steal their organs and sell in black market: "I know you are talking about devices that can meet your sexual desire. Through I told you I don't bite, with such a tempting prey like you the sleeping monster inside me is awoken to kneel for you, delicious."

Stop. How was it possible for one to talk about **_dildo_** in such high-class way, flirting and at the same time be attractive as hell? _Oh Magnus Bane, what are you?_

When Magnus opened the door, he made an announcement. "Welcome to the wonderland, Alexander."


	2. Chapter 2:Custom-made

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing.

**A/N:** R&R please :) first time writing lemon so bear with me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Custom-made**

There was a king-size bed covered in white sheet with bunch of pillows in the center, surrounded by display shelves of TOYS. Without them Alec would assume this was definitely the place for surgery. Alec watched with widen eyes – he had been to some sex toys shops yet he had never seen one with so many… varieties. The design of displaying made them look like they were some delicate work, something like an art. A tightly shut door could be seen on the left end of the room.

Now Magnus was holding his hand and gestured him to the bed. "Come on, take off your clothes. There's no need to be shy." He let go of Alec and walked to the small drawer next to the bed. Alec panicked, "Why do I have to be naked? I just need a dildo and I'm on my way." The shaking of his voice gave his nervousness away.

Magnus, having a medium size dildo in hand, raised his eyebrows. "I provide a more professional service. I normally don't do business with strangers, everyone who knocked on my door has to have a referral but you are an exception." _Professional? Should I be grateful for this?_ Alec wanted to laugh; however, he suppressed it because of the serious look of Magnus.

"I understand that people want to buy what they need and leave, as if having sexual needs or exposing their desire for sex is shameful. But it is not. It is a human nature." The intense staring of Magnus was making Alec uneasy, because he did think being that greedy was not something decent.

Magnus put the dildo down on the bed and settled his right hand on Alec's belt, pulling him closer. "I want to help. Help people to be confident in their own skins, to buy a toy that fits them. Using a suitable dildo would enhance the experience of orgasm. Every customer left this room is satisfied, I'm sure." His left hand was fondling the soft skin of Alec's side neck. "Alexander, I know what you want… and this is what you are. You don't have to show this to anyone, just to the one you care. I'm here to help you, love." The guilt swollen in Alec's chest seemed to disappear, the weight on his shoulders was gone. The warmth on his neck had him calmed. Alec nodded slightly.

"Then, would you take those off," He undid the buckle, his slender fingers sliding down inside his jean. "or I'm glad to lend you a hand." Alec tightened his grips at Magnus' biceps._ God – is it real?_ The wall he had built for so long just trembling down like that, by this Magnus Bane, someone he barely knew. Magnus' hand kept moving down and when he nearly touched the half-erect cock, Alec grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "I can handle it."

He smirked and backed off, returned to the drawer browsing its content. "When you're done, get on the bed in a position that you are comfortable." Alec found it easier when Magnus' back was facing him. "Where should I put my clothes?"

Magnus glanced back, with amusement flashed in his eyes. "Oh my, I didn't know you're that eager. Let me." He took the clothes and hung them on a clothes stand near the door, far from Alec's reach.

At the meantime, Alec climbed on the bed and lay on his stomach as this position had the least possible chance of eye contacts. He rested his head on a pillow. The temperature was just right, a little hot, but he thought it could be his body heating up. He was carefully not to touch the dildo which silently sitting at the end of the bed.

A figure moved from behind. Magnus whispered, "Preparation is needed and please, be still." Alec bit his lower lip and waited for his next move. The warm hands were on his smooth butt cheeks. _I could deal with that_. It was surprising for Alec that he did not feel weird with Magnus' hands on his body. Secretly, Alec wanted them in somewhere_ else_.

What Alec did not expect, was the sensational feeling of a wet muscle licking his entrance. He sucked in a breath, "Magnus!" His tongue was circling the sphincter, sometimes attempted to get in. Alec was clutching at the sheet, knuckles turned white. Magnus' palms were caressing his bottom of the spin; he was shaking involuntarily and goose bumps appeared on his pale skin.

Magnus didn't stop. His flexible tongue continued to invade; liquid was leaking from the rigid cock of Alec. _How on earth can I be still?_ Saliva was dripping from his sacks on the sheet. Unconsciously Alec pushed his hip, begging for more.

Then Magnus left him. Before Alec could think, two fingers slid inside him. He was taken by surprise and a cry escaped. He bit the pillow, but Magnus encouraged him not to. "Alexander, it's okay. I want to hear you." His fingers were advancing, moving inwards. Alec knew he was searching for his prostate.

"Deeper…" Magnus understood right away, and pushing further down. Alec let out a whine when his spot was touched. "Yes… um." Yet his pleasure didn't last long. Magnus moved out a second later and he already felt the emptiness.

Magnus was on the bed now, murmured softly into his ear. "Darling, on your back."

He obeyed. Their lips nearly touched once he turned over, Alec wished he could kiss him but Magnus soon retreated to his original position, kneeling between Alec's spreading legs and holding a dildo. "Relax, Alexander." Alec slowed down his breathing and watched the dildo disappeared into him.

It was just the tip; the feeling of his muscle being stretched sent waves of contentment through his body. Alec signed with joy, desperately trying to take more. Magnus sensed his willingness and pushed the dildo in a stronger force. "Tell me how you like it." Alec wanted to enjoy, not_ talk_. However, he constantly reminded himself that it was not the right time – _I'm just testing my new dildo, hold yourself together!  
_

Alec did not know how to describe, only whining. "It's not touching it…" and he adjusted his position in order to let the dildo crushed his spot. Magnus pinned him down.

"Say it and I'll do the rest." Magnus was thrusting the dildo in and out, trying different angles to stimulate the hidden prostate. Alec controlled his panting, taking deep breaths to calm his head down, and used his hands to guide Magnus', to show what he normally did. "Jes – There!" Alec cocked his head to the side, back arching up, hands grasping tight on Magnus' wrists. Magnus continued his work, opened his mouth again: "Is this enough? Do you want bigger?" Magnus loosened Alec's grips and grabbed his erection, which made Alec moaned louder.

"This is fine! God shut up and fuck me!" As the pleasure intensified with the dildo kept abusing his sweet spot, his body tensed up and was slightly shaking. The excitement coated the pale skin with a layer of pink. His nails dug into the sensitive thighs, yet the pain pushed him on edge. Along with Magnus stroking him, Alec knew he was about to cum.

With the dildo touching his prostate, Alec came without warning Magnus. He threw his head back and he wanted to scream, but his throat tightened. Loads of sticky body fluids landed on his chest, some on his abdomen. Snickers rang a bell on Alec. He had never shown this side of him except to his boyfriends. He quickly sat up but Magnus shoved the dildo in one last time while squeezing the still-hard cock. Alec cried out in exhilaration and collapsed on the bed.

Alec felt Magnus moved away, the dildo popped out of his entrance and emitted a sound that made blood rushed to his cheeks. Magnus walked to the drawer, laid the shining-with-liquid dildo back, got a paper and pen out and started writing on it. The huge bugle in his black leather tight pants was too obvious that Alec could make out the length and shape of that big boy. Still in the aftermath of mind-blown sex (or masturbation to be precise), Alec was gasping and did not feel the urge to move.

Magnus, now sat on the side, traced his fingers along the collarbone, so careful that Alec felt like he was a piece of china. Alec looked up, their eyes met. There was something soft inside those cat-like eyes.

"It'll be ready next week. We have to use it once more to see if there are any adjustments needed. I would never allow a flaw in my work." Alec did nothing but nodded. He understood what it implied. Next time he walked in here, he could have one more taste of this wonderful sex. Alec knew Magnus wanted it too.

"You should clean yourself. You could use the shower." Magnus said, and pointed to the shut door at the corner. When he was getting up, Alec grabbed the hem of his plain sky blue tee shirt.

"Next time… you will fuck me again?" Alec swallowed, waiting for the answer. Magnus did not seem surprised; on the contrary, he laughed. "Straightforward. Do you know the word 'romantic'?" Seeing Alec shaking his head, he grinned wider. "I would fuck you _myself_, if that's what you want." His silky and lustful voice had an effect on Alec that he did not want to admit. Magnus gently brushed a strand of hair to Alec's back ear. Alec wanted to capture those lips of Magnus.

Alec was struggling to do it or not, the doorbell rang. Magnus stood up, walked towards the curtained door. "Go take a shower. You're welcome if you want to stay here and watch me do my other customers." Alec quickly dashed to the shower, and closed the door behind him. He could hear chuckles, and a sound of shutting door followed.

* * *

Alec dressed himself and walked out to the elegantly decorated room to see Magnus and a man exchanging words, both sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Oh Alexander, next Friday you can come in again. Are you available after 7? I have a strong instinct that our next encounter will take us longer. _Much_ _longer_. What do you think?" He winked at Alec, successfully making him blushed.

"He is asking if you are single and down to fuck." The other guy looked at them playfully and Magnus elbowed him in the ribs. He yelped in pain and sunk himself into the couch. "Shut up Ragnor. So is that alright to you, Alexander?" His eyes were filled with hopes. Alec answered immediately with no hesitation.

"Yeah."


	3. Bonus: Free Delivery

**Disclaimer: **All the characters are owned by Cassandra Clare.

**A/N: **I realized that the ending maybe too harsh. Some PM me and said they want more smut. So it would be published as** bonuses**. The updates would not be regular as I'm writing another Malec story. Thank you for all your support!

This story is set a few months after their first encounter.

***Philotes** is the personification of affection, sexual intercourse and friendship in Greek myth.

* * *

**Bonus: Free Delivery**

Alec was absently reading his fourth fashion magazine. It was not his thing, but he had to wait for Magnus to finish his last appointment. He took a quick glance at his watch, 10 p.m. Well, his plan was definitely screwed now. Originally Alec and Magnus was going to Taki to have their dinner then heading home. However, this client needed more help than Magnus had anticipated. Receiving a rather harsh phone call, Alec went to the diner alone and bought take-out for Magnus.

Sighing, Alec threw the magazine on the round table and turned his attention outside the showcase window (which showcase nothing). He could Camille, tightly held by some random dude into his arms, walking across the street. Someone was getting paid – laid tonight. _Which won't be me._ He grunted.

When his was about to have an intimate time with the couch, Magnus and the Helen girl finally emerged from the room. Magnus handed a folded paper to her, "Next Monday before 10. You know the rules." She left without saying anything and Magnus' shoulders relaxed right her disappearance.

Alec walked to Magnus and pecked him a small kiss. "Everything okay? I bought you some noodles." He took the containers out on the counter while trying to his best to ignore Magnus' eyes. _Those eyes can kill._ Magnus crept behind Alec and slid his hands to hold Alec's waist, pouting. "That Helen! I'm starting to think if she is asexual. I spent way too many appointments to please a girl that could never reach orgasm, no matter how hard I try! Damn her, thinking I'm an experiment of some sort. I wouldn't even bare a sight of her if not because of my loyal Aline."

Though Magnus was in bitch-ranting mode, Alec couldn't help but laughed. Magnus' anger could be heard from his voice. "Let's see who have the last laugh." Before Alec could react, Magnus dragged him into the room where the king-size bed was in. Alec shouted, "Put me down monster!"

Magnus smirked and forcefully tossed Alec into the bed, settled himself comfortably on Alec's hip. "I'm hungry and you fell on my trap Alexander. Don't fight me because I know. I know you're my willing victim." Alec avoided his devilish grin, shifting under Magnus' crotch. "What about the noodles? It should be enough."

Magnus cupped his face and knocked their eyes together, "You is all I need." Then he leaned down and kissed the boy under him. Alec nearly melted into the passionate kiss and his hands were pinned on the sheet. Magnus pulled back and gave an Eskimo kissing, knowing Alec loved this small gesture.

When Alec opened his mouth, Magnus moved closer to kiss him again but he couldn't believe what he heard from Alec. "I want to be in charge tonight."

As Alec was struggling to free his hands, Magnus' brain calculated quickly and rolled himself to Alec's side. "Please do." Alec detected the changeling tone of Magnus. During these three months Magnus had always been the one who gave orders and he wanted to prove he could be dominant too. Alec was not a puppy that Magnus owned – wiggling his tail every time Magnus offered him_ something_ nice. Maybe he had, but that's not the point. Alec would teach him he shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Alec got on his knees and took a good look at Magnus. He was wearing the black shirt with "**THE PHILOTES**" in crimson on the center, further down was his usual tight leather pants. Again, Alec could see his erection and Magnus never tried to hide it. Magnus put both hands behind his head, looking at him with lusts and Alec noticed his pupils dilated to an unbelievable degree.

The heat inside Alec's body just grown higher. The twitching of his own cock begging for release from the hideous cheap jeans (at least that's what Magnus thought) and Alec followed his instinct to get rid of his jeans in superman speed. Magnus teased him, "Alexander, slow down. I'm not going anywhere until I satisfy your needs." Alec didn't blush as Magnus thought he would. Instead he was breathing rapidly and undid Magnus' buttons clumsily. The buttons still not gave in after a few pulls, and Alec almost cried.

"Why I can't get them off!" The desperate wail of Alec entertained Magnus. Alec was like a child that could not get what he wanted.

Magnus snickered and grabbed his wrists to stop his silly act. "Oh the great Alexander can't conquer some tiny little buttons?" Getting a vicious glance, Magnus obediently undid them for Alec. "Sir, what's next?"

He didn't get a reply. Alec ripped his jeans off and the poor clothing landed on the cold floor. Magnus protested, "Hey, my baby jeans are not for you to throw!" He wanted to jump and rescued his lovely jeans but Alec pressed his lips on Magnus'. Alec moaned into the sweet entry of Magnus' tongue, feeling he was going to lose control as the muscle licked his upper jaw.

_Stand your ground Alec! _

Alec pushed Magnus away for the air, straddled him and crushing their erections together. Magnus hummed in pleasure as he kept teasing him, letting the thick cock of Magnus rubbing around his entrance. Alec wanted it so bad and he couldn't hold back anymore.

Spited into his palm, Alec slid his now wet fingers inside to prepare himself. Magnus watched with patience, understanding that if not so, he could hurt Alec that he would not be able to sit for the next couple of days.

Only a few minutes passed yet Magnus felt like it was an eternity. When he was ready, Magnus held his cock in position for Alec to sit on. Alec rested his hands on Magnus chest. He took a deep breath and lined up –

"Magnus God I need you right _now_!" Ragnor busted the door and tripped himself over Magnus' favorite jeans. He regained his balance and kept yelling, completely unseen the sight of two naked men, staring at him in horror. "I swear to Jesus, Mary and his holy shit father that guy just follows me for an hour. I know I'm gorgeous but MAN! I think I just got eye-fucked! Yuuuuck. And he was creeping outside, help me Magnus!"

As soon as Ragnor made his presence noticeable, Alec fell over the bed and looking for his jeans. Magnus on the other hand, were furious and cursed, "Ragnor the cockblocker – I need to chop off your dick, wrap it in wax and sell it." Ragnor now saw what was happening (at last), leaning himself against the broken door frame lazily. "Sorry but I'm being harassed. Obviously this is the priority, don't you think? That guy just fucked me in the public!"

Due to the breaking and entering of Ragnor, the mood was gone. Alec sighed and stared back to Magnus when he felt his glance laid on him. "Go then. I guess I'm heading home." Eyebrows furrowed, Magnus sat up the face Alec properly. "Sorry Alexander. I should've locked the door." Still, Alec doubted it would end up different, seeing the shattered pieces of lock on the floor.

"Will you come to me tonight then?" Alec asked cautiously. He didn't want Magnus to exhaust himself. He had been working since the morning non-stop, now he had to deal with this creepy dude lurking outside his store. It must not be easy. But he was selfish.

Magnus planted a gentle kiss on Alec's knuckles. "No extra for delivery." He knew his answer would make Alec satisfied as a smile appeared on the angelic face. Alec turned around to find and put on his jeans. He kissed Magnus on the cheek and exited through the back door.

* * *

After scanning, Magnus found no one but some prostitutes on the street. The stalker that Ragnor feared so bad was nowhere in sight. Magnus put his hands on his hip and questioned Ragnor, who was picking his nails behind the counter. "What man are you talking about? I don't see anyone."

"Yeah? False alarm then. Is that Taki?" Magnus then realized what happened and charged Ragnor on the ground. "What was that for? You just ruined probably the best sex of human history."

"You've been ignoring me in the past three months for _your_ _Alexander_ and I think you deserve a surprise." He said casually, pulling a face. Magnus resisted the urge to falcon-punch him in the stomach and got up, wondering how on earth he could be friend of this piece of hell for such a long time.


	4. Bonus: Bet

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** I just typed it and put it here, not betaed or reread. There may be some mistakes but I hope you all enjoy it :) this story might not get many updates in the future as my semester is starting next week. But thank you all for the continuous supports and waiting! Cookies for reviews.

* * *

**Bonus: Bet**

Day off was supposed to be the best day in the world, however, during this particular day, Alec begged to differ. He found himself unwilling to go to Magnus's apartment, as it meant _bad news _for today.

Still, Alec pressed the buzzer. He was a man that kept his promise so he wouldn't back down. No matter what was waiting for him behind the simple wooden door, he would take it with no complaints.

He climbed the stairs, heart suddenly beating faster. Alec swallowed and calmed himself, then opened the unlocked door. Magnus greeted him by pressing Alec against it, shut it conveniently. He hungrily kissed Alec's chapped lips, using his saliva to wet the dry skin. Alec responded passionately and tugged Magnus's ebony hairs, letting him be in charge.

They parted after a good 10 minutes of tongues battle. Alec was breathless, fully excited by the kissing section. When Alec leaned in to capture those lips again, Magnus stepped back and extracted his hands from Alec's baggy jeans, which originally was grabbing Alec's thick butt cheeks.

Groaned frustratedly, Alec warned. "Don't tease me." He saw the corner of Magnus's mouth turned up. "Close your eyes and DON'T open them until I say so." Magnus demanded. He obeyed instantly because of the superior tone of Magnus. _I'm a submissive bottom now._ Alec thought bitterly. It wasn't that he didn't like himself in that position, but the shame it brought every time he was underneath Magnus (sometimes top, depended on the position) sent thrills to his whole body when Alec was humiliated by Magnus. Alec started to wonder if he was masochistic.

Alec waited for a very short time when Magnus returned. He could hear him stepping closer and a hand was resting on his belt. "Being a good boy?" his voice turned husky, which just made him sexier. Alec nodded, not dare opening his eyes. Magnus snickered when he saw Alec followed his orders so obediently. He moved his free hand to undo the buttons and let the hideous jeans slide down Alec's muscular legs, revealing a boring black boxer. A strong pull, Alec's lower part was naked and shivering as the spring cold air touched his bare skin.

Then Alec was trapped by Magnus when his hand rounded Alec's waist and travelled further down. Tensed, Alec rested his hands on his shoulders, waiting for Magnus's next move while still closing his eyes. "You wear that all day til tomorrow." Magnus whispered into Alec's redden ear, and he felt something was put inside his body. It was huge, but smaller than Magnus, Alec could tell. His entrance was still swollen from yesterday's activities. When the dildo forced its way, Alec yelped since the width was beyond acceptable. Yet, Magnus didn't stop when Alec clutched at his shirt. He kept on pushing until Alec took the whole ten inches in and his sphincter touched the base of the torturing tool.

Something soft and long was now brushing Alec's legs. He broke the order and looked behind his shoulder – it was a TAIL. "Magnus!" That's not all, the bast of the dildo had leather strips attached, which Alec had already figured out what the use was. Magnus tugged him closer, not giving him any chance to escape. "A bet is a bet." _Stupid, stupid me. _Alec thought, while trying his best to ignore the cold smooth texture kissed the bottom of his butt and climbed its way up to his waist. Magnus buckle it, pocketed out a small mental lock and quickly lock the device.

He stepped back to admire his work: Alec was standing in the middle of his living room, wearing a dildo with a cat tail shoved up in his beautiful ass. The lock was shining right in the center, not far lower his belly button and defined abs. A grey cat tail was dangling between his legs. Fidgeting the hem of his light blue bottom down shirt that he borrowed from Magnus few weeks ago, Alec knocked his glance on the floor.

Magnus chuckled under his breath, "I'm such a lucky bastard." The blushing and erection showed how much Alec was enjoying this, though he wouldn't admit it. That's the fun part, watching him lying about his feelings. He retreated back and settled himself down on the couch, sipped at a cup of black coffee and snatched the laptop which was on the occasional table, starting his work. The job of custom making sex toys was his secondary one; Magnus was more well-known in arts brokerage industry. He needed to turn in some paperwork and contacted a few potential customers that afternoon.

Alec didn't know what to do, as Magnus just left him there and concentrated on his work. When he was on the way coming, he thought he would read a bit and cook dinner for Magnus like usual, but today – he couldn't, not when there was a tail coming from your butt.

Weighing his options, he couldn't help but protested weakly. "You don't mean it, do you?" Come on, it was the whole day Magnus was talking about. Magnus raised an eyebrow in questioning manner, "When do I joke about such serious matter?"

Alec knew he lost the battle then. Shifting his balance from one leg to another, and his knees were about to give out._ God that dildo feels so good. _Alec wouldn't be surprised if he just came like that. The dildo rubbed his prostate perfectly, like it was designed to be so. He couldn't do anything without the fear that he walked a step and the pleasure crushed him in and out.

Sighed fondly, Magnus signed a 'come-hither' and indicated Alec should sit next to him on the couch. Magnus would like to say that he was used to Alec beside him, sharing warmth. Alec exhaled a deep breath before taking a step, and regretted it immediately. The small bulges covered the surface of the dildo were stimulating his walls and the muscle contracted involuntarily, which further intensified the pleasure raised inside. His abdomen tightened by the contentment of being filled thoroughly, whole body quivering as if he was cold. But he wasn't. Alec was burning, sweats slid down his temples.

But Alec had to make it. He thought once he laid down it would be more comfortable and less torturous. Bit his bottom lip, he shuffled towards the couch, stopping his moans coming out of his mouth. Eventually he made it, yet he eyed the empty space and realized he couldn't sit, it would just push the dildo in deeper. "I'm sure Chairman wouldn't mind you take the spot." Magnus teased. Alec got the implication. He brainwashed himself that he lost the bet, so he got on all fours on the couch, lowered his upper body and lied his stomach on his knees, resting like a cat, _his_ tail hanging outside. Just by doing those his breathing became erratic since the dildo distracted him greatly. It was too much for Alec.

Typing, Magnus spare his left hand to fondle Alec's skin. The boy shocked by his touch and buried his head into his forearms while moaning in pain. It was a nice view for Magnus, the dildo was totally engulfed by his hole, and only the tail was visible. People would have thought inside the boy was just a small plug, yet it was a ten inches long dildo with a width of around 1.5 inches. He knew Alec could take it, as his hungry hole had sucked Magnus's wider dick gracefully.

His slender fingers played with the tail, sometimes jerked it closer and successfully earned a whine from Alec. He laughed halfheartedly when the sphincter tightened its grip, Magnus felt like he was having a tug of war. He could image Alec was blushing shamefully.

"Stop – it!" Alec continued his feeble protest, while trying to concentrate on the book. But he gave up later on because he couldn't make sense of anything after reading the same sentence five times. He spent half an hour on the same page, and he was sure it didn't escape from Magnus's sharp eyes. During the time he was fighting his urge to move. A slight movement could cause a powerful effect which blanked his mind.

Magnus giggled, "Oh my furious kitten," as he was about to speak, Chairman appeared from nowhere and rushed to Alec's side. Magnus swore he had never seen Chairman being so fast with its short legs. His fluffy paws stamped on the fake tail and caught it with his claws, yanking it as if it was a toy. Alec wailed as Chairman's incredible force pulled the dildo out a bit, his entrance sketched and thrills traveled to his spine and made his limps weakened. "Chairman!" shouted, Alec hated the cat more than ever.

Magnus used his toes to scoot Chairman over from _his kitten_, but the tiny cat didn't gave up; his claws seemed firmly nailed into the tail. And when Magnus tried to separate them, it simply drew the dildo further out. Alec cried out, lifting his back up. "Damn it, Magnus." He then collapsed into the book, muffled his moans. Magnus couldn't say he wasn't entertained by this scenario. _Alec got controlled by Chairman._

He would love to stay put; nonetheless he put his laptop aside, and bent down to tug Chairman's paws out of the furry tail. The cat yowled angrily, Magnus deposited him on the floor and pushed his butt away. Chairman stormed out of the apartment through the cat door.

"Chairman thought you were one of them." Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec's waist and flipped him over, letting him lay on back and rested his head on his thighs. Alec's eyes darted to Magnus's yellow pupils, cheeks redden due to the increased blood flow. "Magnus I want you." He sneaked under the shirt and sucked the tender skin of Magnus's stomach, bit down when Magnus gasped and twitched his nipples. Electric shock went through his body and Alec jerked up his legs, nearly hit Magnus. "If my kitten could please me well, I might consider let it go earlier." He spoke between purring, and reached for Alec's fully hard cock.

Alec planted more kisses on Magnus's torso, turned his side in order to face Magnus properly and pulled the shirt up. Magnus got rid of the restraints and pumping the hard-on, squeezing some transparent fluid out from the head. He fastened his stroking when Alec tried to open his fly, stopped because of the incoming orgasm. Magnus kissed gently on his temple, "Alexander… come for me." Alec buried his head in Magnus's crotch, even there was a layer of leather, his heated breaths made his cock hard.

"Magnus I'm gonna – " Alec bit Magnus's inner elbow to prevent himself screaming out loud and disturbed the neighbor like last time. Most of his load spread on his abs, some lingered on his slim fingers and palm. He delivered the sticky fingers to Alec's mouth. Still panting and immersed in the orgasm, Alec stuck out his tongue to lick them clean, sucked them suggestively. He swallowed his own shot and begged in a nasal voice, "Magnus please fuck my slutty hole and let me come again."

He couldn't resist anymore. Smoothened the furrow eyebrows of Alec, he pocketed out a key from his extremely tight leather pants and unlock the buckle. Alec spontaneously pulled off the strap and dildo out of his excitingly contracting muscle, threw it away and quickly straddled Magnus's hip. Magnus leaned back into the couch, hands travelling up and down on the delicate skin, his lips traced from Alec's shoulder blades to his neck, marking the boy as his possession. Alec threw his head back when he lined up Magnus's fully erect member and sit on it, granting Magnus a better access to his throat. It entered easily as Alec was being prepared an hour for this.

It was better than a dildo, Alec concluded by numerous experiences. The hot sensation that a dildo couldn't create was what Alec addicted to. It was more human and similar. Alec rode his cock in different angles so that he could find his sweet spot, and his strength strained away when his prostate was pressed. Magnus must have sensed his tense body, he held Alec in position and sucked his nipples in a greater force, thrusting himself promptly into the boy.

Alec went limp and he gripped at the back of the couch to support his weight, bewailed when Magnus thrust in too deep and forceful that pushed him upwards. He felt like his whole body was tearing apart from the rapid plugging, pressure building up around his abs. Alec's cock was hard again due to the non-stop stimulation of prostate.

Magnus's felt a tug of his hairs, he looked up to see Alec's eager eyes staring at his lips. Just then Alec pressed their mouths together and Magnus parted his to allow the invasion of a strong and flexible tongue. Sucking and brushing, sometime biting, Magnus didn't let Alec go when he tried to pull away for air or scream for taking too much. Arms wrapped around his neck, his kitten melted into the kisses and screamed out nonsense.

Magnus loved that look on Alec when he was driven crazy by the sex; his cobalt blue eyes clouded with lust and lost his focus, soft lips parted to gasp for air and cries freed themselves from it. His decency was long gone.

"Ah – muh Magnus I'm gonna come!" when Magnus heard Alec's uncontrollable shouts, he nipped the shape of his ear and murmured into it. "Again? Kitten you sure like my big fat cock inside you." Magnus knew how Alec loved it when he received humiliation. Alec grunted in protest but interrupted by a desperate cry from his throat when his spot was abused sweetly. Every thrust their groins banged into each other and the pain just aroused Alec in an extraordinary way.

Alec reached the orgasm without shooting anything out from his erection. His mind went blank as the wave of joys and pleasures sailing along his veils for a whole twenty seconds. Back arched into Magnus, Magnus buried his face into Alec's chest and panted. Alec was tightening around him and the constant relaxation and contraction of muscle walls drove him nuts. Alec recovered from his second climax and rode again as Magnus let the overwhelming bliss take him over. Not long after that, Magnus released his load inside Alec.

They waited for the disappearance of the wonderfulness. Their now soft members were rubbing each other. Alec pressed his forehead on Magnus's, planted kisses on his nose, lips and jaw. "Did I do well?" Alec muttered, his cheeks still flushed from the intense exercise. Magnus smile contently, "Yes kitten." A noise emitted from Alec's nose and they shared an enthusiastic post-sex make out involving kissing, fondling and spooning.

A hiss came to their ears, as they turned to see Chairman pecked its head out from the cat door, looking viciously at their direction. Alec felt bad for Chairman as the poor animals always busted in seeing them in the middle of sex, but still laughed when Magnus rumbled. "Never mind him, he's jealous that you're the one on my lap."

"But still, you need to put this back on." Magnus grabbed the abandoned dildo and pushed it on Alec's chest, "Tonight I'll have a reward for you if you wear it til midnight."

* * *

Magnus and Alec walking hand in hand in the red light district, returning to "Bane" after having dinner at the Taki. They talked about silly gossips, like royal Aline and Helen the troublesome customer ended up being a couple and Ragnor hooked up with some douchebag when he was out in a club. When they saw Camille leaning against a light pole just outside Magnus's shop, Magnus suddenly proposed. "Let's bet on how many handjob Camille can make tonight."

Widened his eyes, Alec asked. "Do you think it's a good idea? Betting on something like this."

"Truth be told she's not a prostitute, she just likes seeing man getting high by her _'magical hands'_. In daytime she works as a pianist, I told you right?"

No he didn't. But Alec supposed Camille might be a sex addict then, because every night he could see Camille standing there bailing for preys. "What's the bet?" He swore he saw a flash of a devilish grin. "The loser needs to listen to the winner for a day. The closest number wins."

Alec didn't have much thought and picked a number randomly. "Three." Magnus chuckled, "Oh oh oh my Alexander. You're so wrong. I'd say ten."

"No way!" Seriously, how could Camille get so many handjobs?

"We'll see."


	5. Bonus: Kitchen

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N: **A very short update. No lemon, only brief description of it. I'm writing this trying to lighten my recent mood of my other story. Hope you all can enjoy this small bonus!

* * *

**Bonus: Kitchen**

It was early in the morning, Alec was cooking breakfast for him and Magnus. He couldn't be more excited for a normal Saturday – some new books were arriving today. He couldn't suppress his stupid grin on his face while flipping over the pancake.

He heard a yawning from the door, turned around to see Magnus leaning against the doorframe, watching him with his seductive feline-like eyes with only a black silk morning gown on. He blushed, for no apparent reason. "What are you doing?" Turned his back to Magnus, he could feel the piercing gaze landing on his ass.

_Stay cool, Alec. Don't panic. _

"I'm thinking…" The voice spoke near his sensitive ear, he flinched from the embrace of Magnus, moving closer to the stove. "about how sexy you are." Magnus's hands massaging his shoulders, sending chills to his spine.

Alec derided. "I didn't know you have a cook fetish." Breaths touched his neck when Magnus snickered. "You've no idea." When Alec was about to flip the almost ready pancake, Magnus pulled him away and pinned him on the kitchen island, trapping Alec with his own weight.

"Magnus the pancake!" Alec struggled to get up, turned to his side trying to slide down and slip out from the tiny gap between the island and Magnus. But failed in mission as Magnus captured both of his wrists, tying them up with his waistband and held them over Alec's head.

He leaned down to whisper into his pale neck, "It's very expensive, don't ruin it." When Magnus said it was expensive, it was definitely expensive; last time Alec knocked over a mug accidentally, later on to be told that it cost ten hundred dollars – a limited edition mug of Marvel's popular character Iron Man, only ten in the world, and this particular one had the real signature of Robert Downey on it.

So he stopped fighting, changed his strategy. "Magnus, I'm serious the pancake is gonna burnt. Then you can't have breakfast before work. You know you AAAHH!"

Magnus bit down his collarbone with such a great force Alec knew it was going to bleed. "Tsk, don't spoil the mood."

"I don't have the mood – I have to work today, you too! I can't wear a scarf indoors, can I?"

"Yes." Magnus proceeded to suck on his nipples, licking them red and shining.

_Damn you._ Alec cursed in his heart, enjoying the electric shock wavering through. Magnus was always this dominant when it came to sex.

"No." He had to stand his ground. He loved Magnus doing things to him, but it wasn't a good timing.

Magnus put his hands on Alec's jeans. "Darling, you don't remember the lovely time we spent here few weeks ago?" Pouted, Magnus looked at him innocently while his palm sneaked under the band, reaching for his half-erection.

Alec groaned when the cold hand started fondling his member, jumped up a bit, no longer with his upper body part touching the marble. He clenched on the collar of the gown, wrinkling the materials. Magnus warned, "Alexander, do you want to know how much the gown is?"

Soon he released his grip, just then Magnus's hand tightened on his base. "Arg! Magnus!" He started panting, the cold hands pumping up and down, sometimes a nail would scratch it along the vein. Painful yet blissful.

"That night we came back from Jace's birthday party…" Magnus planted a kiss on his jaw. "I said I was thirsty, so I came here to grab a drink." Alec sighed in pleasure when Magnus traced the outline of his ear with his soft lips. "It was you. You undressed yourself and bended over, right here, and wiggled your cute little ass begging me to fuck you." Shames washed over Alec – because it was true.

Alec had a few too much drinks that night, celebrating Jace's birthday. They escaped from the party since they wanted each other so bad they couldn't wait. They nearly got into real action when they were at the club's bathroom. Alec suggested to come back. He didn't want disturbance when Magnus was inside him. The prank Ragnor pulled months ago was enough to alert him.

"I, I remember." Alec said.

"No you don't. I think you need a reminder…"

Then there came a burnt smell and black smoke. Alec instantly yelled. "The pancake!" Magnus hurried to the stove and turned off the fire, waving his hand in the air trying to get rid of the smoke. Alec, with still tied up hands, went to open a window. Both of them choked a little as the smoke reached their nasal cavity. A black substance was lying in the pan.

"I told you." Alec's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance; he was the cleaning lady in this apartment. Not that he was a lady, it's just they shared the same position.

Magnus didn't seem to be bothered. "Well, no pancakes. Going out for breakfast?" He acted like nothing had happened except for the burning pancake. Alec held his hands in front of his eyes. "Hello."

The taller man chuckled in defeat. "Alright. Next time I will take your advice." Untying his lover's hands, Magnus pulled and pressed Alec into his chest. "Reschedule to tonight?"

Alec bit his bottom lips, and nodded slightly. Magnus could never grow tired of seeing the flushing cheeks.

Alec stood on his toes to peck Magnus a small kiss, then he turned and walked towards to bedroom. "I'll go change."

Watching Alec disappeared out from the kitchen, Magnus smiled to himself. Fingers lingering on his kissed lips, Magnus thought,_ I'm going to fuck his brain out right on the kitchen island, let him cry when he comes_.

A giggle escaped, he pushed himself up and went to the bedroom. Maybe he could catch Alec naked.


	6. Bonus: Jace's birthday

**Disclaimer: **All the characters are owned by Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** the lemon that I hinted last short bonus… hope you enjoy it all. Haven't reread it so probably there would be tons of mistakes, bear with me please.

Also, leave in your reviews about what kind of**_ things_** you want me to write. If I have the time and interest, I would do so :D

* * *

**Bonus: Jace's birthday**

Clubbing was never a thing for Alec, to be honest, he hated it. It had everything he couldn't do – drinking, dancing and flirting. On the contrast, Magnus was the king of clubbing and partying. He had the skills of arousing people by his moves and not easily drunk. There was no need to tell people his flirting technique was unimaginable.

But today was for Jace, his lovely brother's birthday. Alec couldn't refuse his request when the younger golden hair man said he wanted to have a party at a club. Well, Jace was the boss.

So Alec was on the second floor, the VIP area, sitting there alone, in front of him a table full of empty shots. He looked down on the dance floor to see Jace and Clary grinding each other following the beats, Isabelle clinging on the poor Simon whom danced awkwardly and robotic. And Magnus…

The tall Asiatic man was sandwiched between two girls, both blondes. Even Alec didn't swing that way, he could tell they were pretty and delicate. From the grin on Magnus's face, he seemed to enjoy two pairs of well-developed breast rubbing his chest and back.

Alec laid back into the red leather couch, it was his fate to be a protector of personal things. He took it quite seriously, as anyone approach their table Alec would watch them closely, even the servers.

He wasn't jealous, not a slight bit simply because there was no point doing so. Magnus was a freewheeling bisexual, and in New York, basically everyone was freewheeling. The fire of envy wouldn't stop the men and women coming to Magnus's side, volunteered a night of company.

He was glad everyone was enjoying themselves.

Maybe not Alec himself, but he didn't mind. As long as Jace was happy, it was fine. Today was Jace's birthday after all.

The music from the background changed, a rather dark rhyme echoing within the club. Not long after that, a body leaned in close to him and blindfolded his eyes. A silky baritone whispered to his ears. "Who am I?"

Couldn't help but laugh, Alec played a little. Of course it would only be Magnus – he could smell the sandalwood. "Jace, don't." The taller man rested his chin on Alec's shoulder. "Alexander, really?" Magnus sounded bummed, which just made Alec smile wilder.

"Simon then? Or Ragnor?" He was sure he caught a glance of Ragnor on the dance floor.

A hand sneaked to his fragile neck and held it tightly, Magnus said dangerously. "Trying to anger me and use you? Is that what you want?" Shivering, Alec melted into the arms of Magnus.

"No Magnus. I know it's you." He felt Magnus hand moved away to his chin and turned his head to the right, meeting Magnus's lip on the way. A short but sweet one. Licked his lips, the taste of blueberry spread on his tongue.

They just sat there leaned into each other, sometimes Magnus would feed Alec a few shots, chuckled when Alec obediently drunk it all. Alec didn't know how long they had been there, so he slurred. "You don't go dancing?" It seemed the temperature in the club was rising; sweats were all over his body even though he was only wearing a simple t-shirt and a tight black denim jeans, of which Magnus bought it for him.

"Alexander you see Simon there? Damn he getting all the girls." Obviously a sarcasm, Alec didn't have the mood to laugh right now; he thought he was in a fever. Probably he got the cold from last night. "Magnus it's getting hot in here." Alec wiped some of the sweats on forehead.

"I need to get some air – " As he stood up his head was dizzy, Alec fell down on the couch, panting. His chest was tightening as minutes passing by, he saw Magnus hovering over him. "Do you?" Then Magnus slid an arm around his waist, holding Alec in place and dragged the drunk blue-eyed man into the bathroom.

It was dark inside and surprisingly, there was no toilet or urinal. Alec noticed this funny fact when Magnus pushed him against the wall and planted kisses on his neck. "Ooooohhhh Magnus do that again!" In response to his pleading, Magnus sucked violently just under his ears, a _very _sensitive spot for Alec.

His body shook involuntarily and the cold from the wall just worsened it. But it helped with the heat, so Alec leaned back into it. Magnus followed the flow and pressed their torsos so close that Alec could make shape of Magnus's hard-on touching his thigh.

The slender fingers rolled up his shirt to bare chest, then Magnus moved to bite down on his nipple, earning a groan from Alec.

"Gentle!" Hissed, Alec threw his head back when Magnus continued on licking, brushing and biting at his two poor red dots. Breathing rapidly, Alec rested his hands on Magnus's shoulder while he was on his knees, easily unbuttoned his jeans and pulled it down all the way, exposing his genital part.

Magnus whistled jolly, "I see someone is eager."

Alec felt the pair of hands moving along his thighs and hip, but not the part he wanted so bad. So he bucked his hip forward and successfully hit Magnus on the face with his erection. "Wow Alec you need to calm down." A smirk crept on Magnus's face and the next second he stuck out his crimson tongue and licked the tip. Just the tip, and Alec yelled. "More – I need you Magnus."

But just when Magnus tried to move in circle with his flexible muscle around the head Alec jumped in realization – that anyone could break in and spoil the moment, like a long time ago Ragnor burst in in Magnus's shop. Which, Alec knew later that it had locks for privacy purposes. Oh yeah,_ privacy._

Without explaining Alec bended over to catch the waistband and pulled it back up. Finished dressing in the recorded speed. Magnus was confused, he resumed standing and held Alec's hands in his, "What's wrong?"

Alec looked up to see the puzzled face of Magnus, so he replied. "Let's go home. I don't want any intruder." Expectedly Magnus grinned wildly and opened the door, both of them walked out from the bathroom. They saw Simon was there around the table, looking sober. Alec didn't think he could make it up the table, so Magnus strode to Simon and announced their departure. The nerd waved Magnus off.

They squeezed through packs of people, Alec nearly drowned in the crowd. Luckily Magnus never let go of his grip, they made it to the exit safely. Hopped into a cab, they started making out in the backseat. Strangely the driver didn't protest, probably had seen too much in his lifetime. But Alec and Magnus didn't get it too far, only wet, deep kisses and sneaking hands under shirts, keeping it PG-13.

The cab halted in front of Magnus's apartment. Magnus didn't consider how much it cost, just toss a hundred dollar bill to the front and rolled over to unlock the door, pushing Alec's butt to move. They stumbled out and ran to the gate, Magnus pocketed out the key rapidly and opened it, both rushing up the stairs, leaving the gate unclose.

While Magnus was find the key to open the wooden door, Alec pressed to his back, kissing on his lover's neck. His hands found their ways under Magnus's purple shirt, fondling his sides. Magnus cursed loudly when he finally got it opened, "Jesus I need water!"

Alec tried to take a grip on Magnus's body but he moved too fast for Alec to catch. The skinny man walked straight to the kitchen without looking back, Alec furiously shut the door close and shouted. "What are you doing!?" He controlled his rage and marched to the kitchen, eyes widened when he saw Magnus's body was shaded by the lights from the fridge.

Threw his hands in the air, "You just left me at the door for what? Water? I'm sure it can satisfy you." God, couldn't Magnus see how desperate he was? All the kissing and grinding at the club and on the cab had his desire burning up, the fire only grew fiercer which only had one way to cure.

And now Magnus had the time to look at the fridge. _How great is that?_ Alec thought, trying to ignore his blood flows heading towards his pelvic area.

"I'm thirsty honey. No I'm entering dehydration, probably because of the dancing and making out. Alexander darling you don't want me turning into a mummy, right?" When Magnus found the bottle of water, he shouted hurray and shot up, downed a few gulps and turned around –

The bottle slipped out from his hand, due to the shocking scene in front of him; Alec was stretching himself opened and sprawled on the island, completely naked. On the floor the clothing was wet by the water. Under the moonlight Magnus could outline the muscles of that toned body, the one that fascinating him. Alec's left hand reached to his back, his boney fingers disappeared into his bottom.

The blue-eyed man sighed in pleasure, cocked his head around to eye Magnus up. Biting his bottom lip, Alec said huskily. "I want you." His usual calming eyes had turned into stormy blues, seductively Alec let out a few more nasal moans, drawing Magnus closer.

Magnus snickered when he took a full view and placed his hand on each side of Alec's hip, whom extracted his fingers out and putting both hands on the island to support himself, intentionally swung the hip and slightly twerked against Magnus's tight ass jeans.

"hhhmmm let me." Magnus thrust forward and crushed Alec into the island, whom trapped in between. He felt Magnus's hard-on through his jeans, hip moving up and down, dry bumping the butt cleavage. But Alec wanted him inside; his entrance tightened at the thought of Magnus's member hot and rigid, owned by him.

His mouth dry, and the dizziness hit him again. Alec wondered if it was because of the frustration of Magnus wouldn't get into him for real. Therefore, he begged. "Magnus I need you! Use me!"

Just then, a palm strongly pinned him down on his back, forcing Alec to lay his stomach on the cold marble. It was going to bruise badly, but Alec didn't care; his mind was too focus on the participation of Magnus pushing into him. Magnus was too far away from his reach, undoing his jeans and let it hang on his feet. Alec wiggled his ass serving as a welcoming invite.

Alec's mind went blank when Magnus spanked his right butt cheek, screamed in excitement and it soon died in his throat as Magnus slammed right in, "Oh My God! AH!" Alec clenched his hands into fists and took what Magnus gave him.

Magnus's pupil dilated when Alec threw his head back and yelled in rapture, taking him whole on the first thrust. His body slight pulled back and balanced with Alec's weight, whom could now barely hold on the edge of the island, bucking his hip upwards and drilled in different angles. Not after a few tries he found the sweet spot and Alec shook his head like he was high, ordering Magnus.

"Harder – hhhmmm Christ don't stop don't you ever!" Following his statement, his wall started to wrap around Magnus's hot rod firmly, a series of electric shocks travelled from the bottom of his spine to his brain, making Magnus too whined in contentment.

He then pushed Alec with each of his savage thrusts to the island, his chest touching Alec's back. Reaching his hands out, Magnus interlaced their fingers, feeling the grasp. Because he fucked Alec too hard, subconsciously his body wanted escape; the shorter man stood on his tips, legs muscles tensed up every time Magnus's cock vanished in the sight.

Magnus had never fucked Alec this intense before. His entrance was throbbing in pain, but for Alec it was in an enjoyable way. Sometimes he would imagine Magnus take him like this, giving him the pain. He thought, _Magnus would accept him for who he really is._

His legs were shaking from Magnus's vicious advance. Alec pleaded, "Magnus I can't… take it anymore." Transparent fluid was leaking from his tip, Alec felt his head was going to explode due to all the pleasures.

However, sly Magnus wouldn't let him go that easily. He stopped right there and whispered into his ear. "You can last longer than you imagine, Alexander." Sucked the pink earlobe, Magnus giggled when the body under him shivered in response.

The message was clear: Magnus was going to continue his _violation_. Alec choked a breath when Magnus turned him around and commanded Alec to sit on the marble. Alec obeyed without complaints, supporting himself with his hands placed behind. Magnus moved in between his feeble legs, biting Alec's lips violently, both battling for dominance. Yet Alec lost it when Magnus put his legs round his hip and pumped in, fucking Alec in the padlock position.

Thrills running in his veins, Alec groaned in ecstasy. "Mmmhhhh Magnus you – Jesus!" Magnus successfully shut his mouth by abusing his prostate, slamming in as if he was made to do so. Their eyes matched and stared, glitters glistening within the frames. It was his guilty pleasure of seeing Alec's change of expressions during sex, the furrowed eyebrows, slightly parted lips catching his breaths, wrinkled nose whenever Magnus used too much force. And his blues, giving him the bedroom eyes.

Magnus cupped Alec's face and mumbled, "You're so beautiful Alexander…" Then proceeded to nibble at the redden lips and sighed when Alec's entrance gripped on him tightly. The over-heated wall was hurting Magnus and he knew he was about to come by the pressure accumulating around his abdomen.

Alec arched his back and rolled his eyes to the back, when the constant and too frequent waves of rapture washing over him. He encircled Magnus's neck by his arms, and moaned into the tasty lips. "Let me come, Magnus."

Taking his signal Magnus fucked him aggressively, so passionate that his rate of breathing fastened and his thrusts turned erratic and unpredictable. In the middle of his ferocious attack, Alec shouted with euphoria, nails dug into the tender skin of Magnus's neck.

"Aaarrrgggghhh!" Biting his lips, Alec didn't want to disturb their neighbors so late at night, but still the cry slipped from his mouth could be heard undoubtedly.

Magnus held him in place, enjoying the sudden tightness and soon followed a low howl, he came inside his lover.

Their foreheads touching, Magnus swung his head to brush the bangs away. Both of them were exhausted from the rough sex, staying there unmoved to recover. Just when Alec opened his mouth to say they should move to the bedroom, Magnus squeaked in horror – "Oh My GOOOD the shirt!"

The taller boy quickly untangled himself from Alec, the soft member slid out and made Alec shiver from the sensation of something dripping out. _It's Magnus's semen._ The realization woken Alec.

Magnus was couching in front of their pile of clothes, said mournfully. "It's my favorite one and the water just raped her!"

Alec glanced at Magnus, who was clenching the normal-looking shirt to his heart. "Rest in peace my love." Despite his weak bones and fatigue muscles, Alec kicked Magnus in the bum and the yellow-green eyed man simply rolled to his side, lying on the kitchen floor merging with the pool of water.

"Let share our last moment."

_Drama queen._ Alec roll his eyes inwardly. Seeing Magnus had no intention of getting up, Alec simply said. "I'm going to bed."

He swore he could hear sobs from behind when he shuffled out.

* * *

Alec was sitting on the couch reading when Jace called. Got the phone to his ear, Alec said causally. "Jace. How was your night?"

Still the old Jace, he teased with his older brother. "Excellent, wonderful and mind-blown. But hey, last night we didn't see you guys leave? You have a good night with Magnus too?"

He never understood why Jace sounded like prying, but he answered anyway. "Yeah, we went home early. You know me, bookworm. And we do have that." Putting down his book, Alec caught a glance of something out of order.

Getting dead silence from his brother, Jace asked concernedly, "Alec?"

Opposite him, above the television, was something that froze Alec in place. Hanging high up under the bookshelf, was a silver floral frame with a purple, ordinary shirt.


	7. Bonus: Behind the Counter

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N: **I myself are disappointed about this chapter :( this is a product of one hour work without proofread so there might be tones of mistakes. Sorry!

* * *

**Bonus 5: Behind the Counter**

It was a typical workday, Alec was sitting behind the counter in the cozy bookstore reading, since there was no customer at that moment. Working in a bookstore had its benefits, Alec got to read new arrivals and order with discounts. It basically was his dream came true.

Isabelle and his parents kept asking him if he regretted going to Brooklyn. It was not far from home actually, yet they made it like Alec was leaving for Europe and could only contact them once a month. In reality they talked on the phone four or five times a week. Sometimes Alec would visit them on weekends, too. He couldn't see why they were acting like Alec was leaving them for good.

Apart from the smooth career he was having, Alec also met Magnus. The night seemed to be just yesterday, even when they were already together for six months now. They didn't get to see each other often lately as Magnus was busying working two jobs. Alec understood him, so he would buy Magnus dinner and help him out tiding his apartment, doing his laundry and whatnot.

As Alec immersed himself in the fictionally constructed world, the office phone went off.

"Starkweather bookstore. How might I help you?"

"Well I would like to order an adorable ebony blue-eyed man." Alec could see the smirks on Magnus's face.

"What are you doing, Magnus?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Alexander. Going out tonight?" Magnus said with his comeback.

"I thought you were busy?"

Last week when they were cuddling on the sofa Magnus kept babbling about the work he had to finish within the week, and pouted when he mentioned there might be a slight chance of them spending time together until weekend. Therefore, Alec was surprised at his suggestion.

"Some clients called today and asked to reschedule to another time. So now I have to time for my boyfriend. And I want to make it up to you."

Alec was beaming, hearing Magnus said they were boyfriends and a similar warmth spreading from his chest. "Yeah, that sounds great… dinner at Taki?"

"Sure. How about I pick you up at six?"

Quickly Alec replied, "There is no need. You're in the middle of the way so I should go to yours. Seven?"

Magnus chuckled, said. "Alright. I am giving you something to look forward to our date – I have prepared a surprise for you." A surprise?

"Magnus, if you tell me there will be one it won't count. I already know." Alec explained although he was excited to know what it was.

"See you at seven, darling." His laughter ended with the line, Alec put the phone back down. He glanced at the clock above the entrance, it was only two in the afternoon. Shrugging, he got back to his book and wished by doing that, the time would go faster.

The afternoon was uneventful, only one or two people came in and wandered around without buying anything. So Alec didn't lift his head up when there were sounds of chime from the door.

Distantly Alec heard footsteps coming to his way, yet he was too hooked on the book as he was reading the characters fighting in battlefield. It wasn't until the person spoke that drew him back to Earth.

"Alexander."

Abruptly Alec looked up to see Magnus was standing in front of the counter, smiling at him. He was wearing a grey bottom down shirt tugged under the waistband of his black suit trousers, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His collar unbuttoned.

Magnus laughed when Alec's eyes widened in shock. "That pleased to see me?"

He pulled out his hands from the pockets and placed them on the counter, leaning down and forward to plant a kiss on his lover's soft lips. Alec responded right away and pulled back merely a second later.

"What time is it?" Panic swelled up as Alec was afraid he completely miss the time they were supposed to meet. It was his bad habit that he forgot everything around him while he was reading.

Magnus said with their lips brushing, "Relax, it's only about six."

As if trying to convince Alec, he pointed at the clock. "See?"

The tensed body obviously relieved when Alec saw it was five minutes to six. Still, Magnus shouldn't bother himself to get him. The bookstore was in the opposite direction from Taki.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" Alec stated and stood up from his seat, slipped a bookmark to the page and put the book into the shelf behind him.

Magnus walked around the counter and hugged Alec from behind, tugging the shorter man closer by his waist. "It's not a trouble. Anyway… I always wanted to do something like this – "

Just as Alec's fingertips left the back of the book, Magnus shoved him to the counter and pinned him there, hands gripped on Alec's wrists. Alec was taken aback and nearly shrieked when his waist hit the counter's edge, sending pain to his body. "Magnus!"

Said man bit his lower lip and said hoarsely, his hands moving down to Alec's pants. "You will like it, my dear." He then hunched forward to suck on his pale neck, making Alec quivering like leave blown by the fierce wind.

"Magnus don't do this to me now."

Alec begged while struggling to set himself free, but his limps went flabby as soon as Magnus cupped his erection through the jeans.

"It says otherwise, Alexander." Magnus continued rubbing his palm on the denim and sucked his earlobe, smiled when he saw it turned into pinkish. Things went the way he wanted and his fantasy finally coming true – making Alec screamed his name at his workplace. Kinky he was indeed, but he didn't care.

Listening to Alec's panting and powerless pleadings, Magnus sneaked his right hand under his jeans and underwear, grabbing the hard-on without wasting his time. Alec's breath hitched when he felt Magnus's fingers feeling the shape of his erection, both of his hands clutched at Magnus's biceps and rested his forehead on the taller man's collarbone.

Magnus was glad that Alec wasn't wearing tight jeans as there was more space for his hand to move. Slender fingers wrapped around the hot shaft and he started pumping. Pulled back from a few itches and lifted Alec's chin, Magnus took in the view; Alec's eyelids were clenching shut, cheeks flushed with thrills and gasping, his parted lips shining.

It was a beautiful sight.

He wouldn't be satisfied for this. Magnus kneed in front of Alec and with his movement he pulled the jeans forcefully down, revealing the rigid cock. Alec jumped a bit when he did that and turned his head around for the door, "Magnus people could come in!"

Alec pushed himself away from the counter but stopped by Magnus strong arms that shoved him back to it, palms resting on his abs.

"I know you want it, Alexander. Don't fight me."

It was soft and dominant, Alec submitted instantly – it was kind of his guilty pleasure being dominated. And admittedly, the sex in public areas excited Alec. He didn't know if he had prepared for this.

Took his silence and halted struggles as a yes, Magnus dove in and took Alec's into his month with no hesitation. Both of them sighed; Alec at the warmth around his hyper-sensitive cock and Magnus at Alec's response.

Magnus had observed enough times to know how Alec liked it and what reaction could bring. Like now, his thighs muscles tensed up and quivering nonstop, abs contracted involuntarily and made the lines evident. His breathing heavy, whimpers occasionally escaped from his rosy lips.

"Magnus… Ah, a – uuummmm."

A hand gripped a fistful of Magnus's inky hairs and tugged them, Alec thrust slightly into Magnus's mouth while the taller man whirled his tongue and teased the throbbing veins, giving enormous pleasure to Alec. "Do that again!"

Following his order Magnus pumped his head up and down, opened his mouth wider for Alec to slide down his throat. As a master of controlling gag reflex, Magnus happily saw Alec moaned loudly when Magnus took him all in, the tip of his cock reached the end of his mouth.

"Christ – Mag Magnus oh no…" Alec's knees were shaking so greatly that he was about to fall. Magnus noted it was another sigh of him feeling the overwhelming rapture so much that his muscles lost control. So he ducked forward and once again his nose touched Alec's groin and let Alec leaned into the counter supporting himself.

Alec could feel the vibration of his throat as Magnus humming a tone. He cursed, "Fuck!" with each of the vibration electric shock shot from his spine and raged all over his body, diffusing into his bones. He couldn't think – his mind completely focused on Magnus; his flexible tongue, the warmth of his mouth and the random brushing of his teeth on his shaft. Alec moaned in bliss and the pleasure intensified when Magnus massaged his balls all while he moved his head in a steady rhyme.

Magnus definitely knew what he was doing, because Alec was about to come in such a short time. His vision blanked and he threw his head back, eyes rolling as he screamed in ecstasy and spasm passed through his body.

"Magnus! Dear god!"

He nearly fell from the counter when Magnus continued to suck on him even through Alec had shot his load into Magnus's mouth. It was so vigorous that Alec felt another wave of euphoria hit him and knocked him out.

"Stop stop stop Magnus please! Please stop!" It was all too much for Alec that Magnus wouldn't let go of him; his nails dug into Alec's thighs and held him in place, not allowing him to escape.

At that moment Alec didn't care anymore and cried out, "Magnus stop this I don't want it anymore!" His cock was way too sensitive after release and now the once joy was replaced by over-stimulation and caused pain.

Alec clutched at Magnus's shirt and his body shrank into a ball, trying to get away from Magnus's hold.

Magnus popped his mouth away, seeing Alec couldn't handle a forced ejaculation. He kissed on the hip, his inner thighs and groin, giggled when Alec quaked under his touch.

Caressing Magnus's jaw, Alec wiped the fluid from Magnus's swollen lips and bended down to press a kiss. Magnus cupped his face and ran his fingers into Alec's hairs, making it disheveled. Alec could taste his own when their tongues twisting together, exploring each other fully.

Magnus disentangled himself and pulled Alec's jean back up, stood up from the kneeling position and walked back to the front of the counter. Licking his lips, Magnus asked, "Delicious dessert, don't you think?"

Alec was still panting, without turning his back he nodded. It was really a surprise and their luck that no one walked in on them. People out on the street could only see a man was leaning back, wondering what he was doing behind the counter.

"Yeah… yeah." His voice broken and cracked, dry from his screaming. It was nice of Magnus dressing him because Alec wasn't sure if he had the strength to do so.

"Come on Alexander, we're going to Taki for dinner." Magnus pulled his elbows and signaled Alec to follow, he proudly strode to the door and yanked it opened. Alec, on the contrary, shuffled toward him with his trembling legs.

Magnus combed his hairs while waiting for Alec to come out, and wrapped his arm around the broad shoulder immediately. Alec relaxed and leaned into him, letting Magnus took half of his weight and walked on the street among others.

"Sorry darling that I strained you."

Magnus kissed on Alec's temple, speaking tenderly. But soon laughed when Alec muttered a reply.

"I like it."


End file.
